Pirate Kitties
Pirate Kitties is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles episode to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot: Tammy and DJ find a clue to a lost treasure and with help from Xion, Midna and Snowflake, they seek out to find it and prove if pirate blood flows within their veins. However, Team Vector also hears about the treasure and seeks it too... Trivia *Snowflake will guest star in this. Scenes "An Eyepatch is a Clue" *Tammy: *yawns and wakes up* Morning, DJ. Xi- ....? *DJ: *yawns and wakes up* Morning, Tammy. ...? *Tammy: *notices a paper in her paws* What's this? *DJ: *sniffs it* Strange. *Tammy: *unfolds it* ...! It's a message! *DJ: *gasps* *Tammy: *reading out loud* "I'm close to death, yet I'll reveal my secret. I have a vast treasure, and you'll find it I bet. To whomever finds this note, your journey's just begun. Start your treasure hunt with clue number one. My Sea Life's a wreck, but no one ever check. An eyepatch is a clue. I left it just for you." *DJ: What does that mean? *Tammy: I don't know. That's all it says. *(Suddenly, a key falls out the paper) *DJ: ...! A key! *Tammy: Wow! I wonder where it goes to! *Xion: *yawns and wakes up* Morning, guys. *Tammy: ...! *hides the paper behind her back and smiles* Morning, big sister! *Xion: ...? What's going on? *Tammy: Uh.... nothing! *Xion: ...Tammy. *Tammy: *whispers to DJ* Should we tell her? *DJ: *whispers back* She's gonna find out anyway. *Tammy: *to Xion* Xion? We've found something. *Xion: What is it? *(Tammy holds out the paper) *Xion: *looks at it* ...Hm. It's a riddle for a treasure map. *DJ: And we found this with it. *holds out the key* *Xion: ...! A key. *Tammy: I know. We're surprised about this as you are. *Xion: *smiles* We should show this to Daddy. *Tammy: ...! Wait! *Xion: Huh? *Tammy: I was thinking... maybe.... we could find this treasure ourselves. *Xion: ...! What? *Tammy: Don't get me wrong, big sister. I love our family and I think it would be fun if they helped us out, but... I think we can handle this on our own. *DJ: You sure about that? *Tammy: Mr. and Mrs. Yuki have some Duels today, right? *DJ: *nods* Yeah. *Tammy: And doesn't your daddy have something busy to do today, big sister? *Xion: Come to think of it, yeah. And my mommy's babysitting Lily today too. *DJ: It's agreed than. Let's go find this treasure ourselves. *Xion: Well...all right. *Tammy: *smiles* Come on than!! Let's get going!!! *Xion: *smiles* Right. But I first, I need to get dressed. *Tammy: ...! Oh yeah. Right... *Xion: It'll be okay. *to DJ* DJ? Can you give me some privacy, please? *DJ: Oh, sure. *leaves the room* *(Xion starts changing out of her pajamas and into her dress) *Xion: After we get cleaned up and have breakfast, we'll head out. *Tammy: Can't we make it quick, please?!? I'm so excited!!! *Xion: I know, Tammy. So am i. But if we leave so quick, everyone might wonder what we're up to. *Tammy: I'll try to be patient... *(Xion continues getting dressed) *DJ: *from outside the room* Almost done, Xion? *Xion: Almost! *DJ: I can wait as long as I need to! *Xion: *smiles* Okay. *(Soon Xion gets all dressed up) *Tammy: *smiles* You never cease to look pretty, big sister. *Xion: *smiles* Aww. Thanks, Tammy. *Tammy: *smiles and starts heading for the kitchen* *Xion: *follows Tammy* *DJ: Wait up! *follows Tammy and Xion* *(They arrive at the kitchen) *Jeffrey: *smiles* Morning, kids. *Xion: *smiles* Morning, daddy. Mommy. *Aqua: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *smiles* Mowning Cousin Xion! *Xion: *smiles* Morning, Lily. *Baby Lily: Mommy and daddy alweady weft. *Xion: You'll have fun with mommy today. *Baby Lily: *smiles* I know. *Xion: *smiles* *Tammy: *to Aqua* Can you make us breakfast quickly, please? *Aqua: ...? What's the rush? *Tammy: Uh....... *Xion: No reason. She just wants to play outside today. *Aqua: I see. Well, I'll try to make breakfast as fast I can for you. *Xion: *smiles* Thanks, mommy. *Aqua: *smiles and starts making pancakes* *Xion: *smiles* *Tammy: *impatiently shakes up and down* *DJ: *whispers to Tammy* Stay calm. That treasure ain't gonna go anywhere. *Tammy: Can't.... contain it.... *DJ: Stay calm, Tam. *Aqua: *flipping pancakes* So why's so excited to play outside, Tammy? *Tammy: Um....... We thought of a..... new game. *DJ: That's right. *Aqua: *smiles* What's it called? *Xion: Well, we haven't thought of a name yet. *Aqua: I see. Well... *smiles* whatever you decide to call it, I hope you'll have fun. *DJ: We will. *(Soon Aqua finishes cooking the pancakes) *Xion: *smiles* Yum! *Tammy: Thanks, Mrs. Dragonheart. NOW LET'S EAT!!!! *DJ: *thinks to himself* She's gonna lose it if she doesn't calm down. *Aqua: Whoa whoa whoa, Tammy. Don't you want syrup like you *always* do? *Tammy: ...! Uh, yes please. *Aqua: *pours syrup on Tammy's pancakes* *DJ: *thinks to himself* This should help. *Tammy: Thank you, Mrs. Dragonheart. *Aqua: *smiles* You're welcome, Tammy. *Xion: *smiles* Yes. Thank you, mommy. *Aqua: You're welcome, girls. You want any syrup, DJ? *DJ: Oh. No thank you, Mrs. Dragonheart. Butter on my pancakes will be fine. *Aqua: *smiles* Coming right up. *puts some butter on DJ's stack of pancakes* *DJ: *smiles* Thank you, Mrs. Dragonheart. *Aqua: *smiles and takes her seat between Xion and Jeffrey* *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Tammy: *quickly eats her pancakes* *Xion: *eating her pancakes calmly* *DJ: *calmly eats his pancakes too* *Baby Lily: *notices Tammy eating her pancakes quickly* ...? *Tammy: *with her mouth full* What? *Baby Lily: ...You okay? *Tammy: *swallows* Yeah. Just excited for our game! *Baby Lily: Oh. *smiles* Okay! *(Tammy quickly finishes her pancakes) *DJ: *still eating his pancakes* *Tammy: Come on guys!!!! Eat faster!!! *Xion: *still eating calmly* Almost done. *DJ: *eating* Please calm down, sis. There's plenty of time. *Baby Lily: ...? *Tammy: I'm trying... *Xion: It'll be okay. *continues eating* *Aqua: *eats some toast* *Jeffrey: *eats some scrambled eggs* *Baby Lily: *eats her pancakes and gets syrup all over her* *Aqua: ...! *giggles* You're getting messy again, Lily. *Baby Lily: Oopsy. *(Aqua gets a wet rag and cleans Baby Lily with it) *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Xion: *smiles* Aw. *Aqua: There. All clean. First Clue *(The kids are walking along as Xion reads the message to herself) *Xion: *reading it* My Sea Life's a wreck, but no one ever check. An eyepatch is a clue. I left it just for you. *DJ: Hm... *Tammy: You've been saying that for hours now, big sister. It still doesn't make any sense. *Xion: I know, but it's got to have some sort of meaning. *Snowflake: If an eyepatch IS a clue, where do we start looking for one? *Xion: *reading the first part of the clue over and over* ...................!!! I think I have an idea!! *Tammy: Really? Where?! *Xion: *shows them the paper again* Why is "Sea Life" capitialized? *DJ: Because it was shipwrecked? *Xion: *smiles* It's a name! Shipwreck Sea Life *DJ: Okay... Let's start searching around for an "eyepatch." *Xion: *starts thinking* *Snowflake: *searches in several barrels* *Midna: *to Xion* Think we missed something? *Xion: I doubt it. *Tammy: I'll check the deck. *Midna: I'll go with her. *Xion: Okay. *checks with DJ and Snowflake* *Snowflake: *checks behind a wrecked wall* *DJ: You would think that clue would explain things more. *checks another barrel* *Tammy: *comes back* Nothing up there. *Xion: Hm... *Snowflake: Same here. Nothing that looks like an eyepatch. *Xion: Unless... *DJ: Nothing that looks like an eyepatch? Really? *Tammy: Maybe we've searched the wrong place. *Xion: No. We're in the right spot. *Snowflake: Than where's the eyepatch? I don't see it. *Xion: It's on the ground. Look carefully. *(The cubs look and on the ground is a stone engraving of a skull with an eyepatch) *DJ: Wow! *Tammy: ...! How could we have missed that?! *Snowflake: At least we found it. *Tammy: *points to a round stone that represents the eyepatch* Is THIS the eyepatch the clue is referring to? *Xion: Yeah! *Tammy: Let's move it! *DJ: Right! *Xion: *lifts the round eyepatch-shaped rock up* *(Inside it were...) *DJ: *takes out a tiny sack* A sack? *Snowflake: Another clue, no doubt. Open it. *DJ: *opens the bag and a scroll and bunch of pebbles fall out* *Tammy: Are you kidding me?! THIS is the treasure?! *Xion: I doubt it. *DJ: Yeah. We wouldn't have gone through all this trouble for a scroll or some pebbles. *Xion: Hm. *looks at the scroll* *Tammy: What does it say? *Xion: *reads it* "Congratulations! You've found found the first clue. You're close to me treasure. Now where's what you must do. Find the stoney lonesome, for a legend and key. Place the pebbles on it, according to the scrolls you see." *DJ: "Stoney lonesome"? *Xion: We need to think... *Snowflake: It's gotta have some sort of meaning. Hm...wait a minute. *Xion: ..!!! Wait! Stone Lonesome is one of many terms for a jail! *DJ: You thinking what I'm thinking? *Tammy: The treasure's in ToonTown Penitentary?! *Xion: We'll see. *Snowflake: I don't understand the legend part. We have a key, but where's the legend? *Tammy: Well, one way to find out. *Xion: Wait... I've heard that before... *DJ: You have? Where? The Map * Team Vector arrives *Vector: *smirks* Thanks for finding the treasure for us, kids!!! *Xion: *growls* Don't you guys have anyone else better to bother?! *Fish Guy: *sees Snowflake and smirks* Finally. Something helpless to score against!!! *Snowflake: *growls* *Tammy: "Helpless." I think not! *to Snowflake* Show 'em what you can do!! *Snowflake: *smirks and summons a dark cloud* *Fish Guy: What the.....? *Snowflake: *smirks* Lightning! *(A lightning bolt strikes Fish Guy!) *Fish Guy: *coughs out smoke* What?! Does everyone have better powers than me?!? *scoffs* I cannot believe this!! *Snowflake: Hmph. *Vector: So, that little white rat has powers too!! *DJ: ...!! *snarls* Don't you dare call her a rat!!! *Abis: Mal: We'll call you whatever we want!!! Now back off and give us the treasure!!! *Snowflake: Not on your life! *Vector: I was hoping you'd say that! Oooooh yeah!!! Get 'em, Putty Thing!! *Putty Thing: *laughs like a nerd* Righteous!!! *makes putty vines appear and grabs the kids with them* *DJ: *growls* *Xion: *struggles to break free* Hey!! Hey let us go!!! *Putty Thing: *Brings the kids in to his putty chest in an attempt to smother them* *Tammy: *struggles to breathe* Help!!!!! Some-......... One!!!!!!!! *(Suddenly, a roar was heard) *Control Freak: ....! Oh no... Not him!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *arrives and roars angrily* *Putty Thing: *stops what he's doing and stares in fear* *Xion: ...!!!!!!!!! Daddy!!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Release them! NOW!! *Putty Thing: Okay!! Okay!! You win!! *scoffs* Chillax, man!! *lets the kids go* *DJ: *coughs a bit* *Snaptrap: Uh....... you're not going to hurt us, are you....? *Jaden: *hops off Dragon-Jeffrey's back* You tried to kill our kids. So you mess with them, you mess with us! So before we get started, does anyone wanna get out? * Fish Guy: ...Uh, guys? I think it's time we left... * (Everyone flees for it fast, leaving Vector all alone) * Vector: HEY!!!! Get back here you, cowards!!!! * Dragon-Jeffrey: Now it's time for you to take your punishment!!! *about to sit on Vector* * Vector: ....... Oh poop... * Dragon-Jeffrey: *sits on Vector* * Vector: OOF!!!!! *struggles to get free* Get off me, fatso!!!! * Dragon-Jeffrey: I don't think so. And don't call me fat! *to the team* What do you guys think we should do with him? * Xion: If he wanted treasure, I say we give him one that he deserves!!! * Tammy: Let's put him in the Cave of Wonders!!! * DJ: *smirks and whispers to Vector* Quick warning-- you're NOT gonna like it in there. * Vector: Don't try to scare me! You guys wouldn't dare! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *sits on Vector more* Wanna bet? * Vector: ...!!!! *makes a funny face trying to breathe* You'll.... regret.... this.... *weakly punches at Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt in an attempt to get him off* * Dragon-Jeffrey: Ready to call it quits? Because I could do this all day. * Vector: I'll...... show you!!! *takes out his piranha gun and shoots a piranha but it flops around flimsy* * Snowflake: ...Is this guy for real? * DJ: He's trying to be the world's #1 villain, Scarlet. But unfortunately, he's not a threat without his dad spoiling him with money. * Snowflake: Oh, brother. * Vector: Hey!!! You better take me seriously!!! I stole the pyramid of Giza!!! * Tammy: *rolls her eyes* * Aqua: Only because you had help, Vector!! Face it! Without your dad supporting you so much in everything, you are nothing!!! * Vector: Insult me all you want! I'll prove I'm the baddest guy around! You'll see! I'll show you all!! * Dragon-Jeffrey: Uh huh. Yeah. Sure. *smooshes Vector even harder* * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes Category:Tigerman531